The Necklace Of Truth
by imososweet
Summary: This is a story I will NEVER finish! read it if you want, but it is stupid.


  
  


The Necklace of Life

By imososweet 

Chapter 1: What is the Necklace?

  
  
  
  
  
  


The summer before fifth year Hermione's grandmother died and Hermione inherited a necklace from her. Hermione's mother was supposed to get the necklace, but the day her grandmother died they found papers showing it belonged to Hermione. The necklace was on a gold chain that had a golden charm with pearls, emeralds, and a mystical pear-shaped gem on it. Little did Hermione know about the power it had, for the gem had a power so strong only certain witches could have it. Once Hermione finds the power she will find the truth of her past and future. School has started and she wears the necklace day and night because she misses her grandmother.

  
  


',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

  
  
  
  


The day was September 10, school had started and it was time for History of Magic. They had a new teacher, Professor Lazuline. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to history of magic trying not to get lost. For some reason they arrived ten minutes early when they were sure they were late.

"Today in class we will be learning about old amulets." Professor Lazuline started. "The first one we will talk about is the Necklace Of Life. This necklace has a great power: it repelled bad luck, it showed the truth, but the most important thing is it let people read minds. Though it was so powerful it only did these things if the witch who wears it is worthy, powerful ,and ready. If a person does not deserve it, but wears it anyway they will be harmed by the power. One witch has had it for a long time, however she died this summer, her name was Maria Aunbalria," Professor Lazuline said.

" Maria Aunbalria!!!! THAT'S MY GRANDMA!!!! I inherited this necklace from her," Hermione said as she pulled out the necklace from under her robe.

"Oh my god!!! That's the Necklace of Life. How long have you been wearing it? If you weren't the one, you would have died already," Professor Lazuline said.

" I've been wearing it since I received it from my grandmother this summer," Hermione replied.

"Do you have any idea what that necklace does? Hermione, you are the chosen one, when you gain control of all your power you could become the most powerful witch here. Only powerful witches can have it, other witches can't face the pain and the necklace can kill them. I have to contact Professor Dumbledore. He has to know that one of his students has the Necklace Of Life. You'll have to go through special training, " Professor Lazuline said as the class stared at her.

"God, it's just a necklace, no big deal," Hermione said.

"NO BIG DEAL!!! ARE YOU MAD???" the professor asked. "Ms. Granger, go to Professor McGonagall right now I'll write a note and she'll take you to Professor Dumbledore."

"Fine, if I have to go. But what about homework?" Hermione said starting to go out the door.

"You don't have homework from me. Just go to Professor Dumbledore, he will tell you what you need to do," Professor Lazuline said.

On the way to Professor McGonagall she ran into someone with a bunch of books. He began to help her up.

"Sorry about that," he said, "I was just getting books for Professor Snape,"

"It's okay. I'm all right," Hermione said.

"GRANGER!!" he shouted as he dropped Hermione. "Why the heck are you here?"

"Thanks for helping me up," Hermione said sarcastically as she was trying to get up. "Well, I have to see Professor McGonagall."

"Why do you need to see me?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked by.

"Well, Professor Lazuline said I am a going to be powerful witch because I have been wearing my grandma's old necklace, which is the Necklace of . . . well in this note," Hermione said as she gave the note to Professor McGonagall.

" Oh my gosh, Hermione, I have to get you to Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said after reading the note. 

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid necklace," Draco remarked.

"The big deal is Hermione could become the powerful witch on earth. Only the most powerful witch can wear it. If it isn't the wearer will most likely die," Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh," Draco replied.

"Now excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but we have to go," Professor McGonagall said.

"Stupid mudblood, the most powerful witch, yeah right," Draco muttered under his breath as they left.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

  
  


A/N: So, What did you think? Did you like it? It's my first fic so don't be too harsh. Oh yeah, please read and review. I won't continue the story if there are too many bad reviews and next chapter won't be posted till I have five good reviews by different people. Well bye for now.

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own these HP characters, HP terms, and all the HP stuff made up by J.K. Rowling, they belong to her not me. So, don't sue me 'cause I don't own them. 


End file.
